Game of 27
by Kiyoko Misaki-chan
Summary: What do you get when you put a drunk Tsuna and a Mukuro together? Lots of things! 6927 fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone~ This is my first fanfic so please do forgive me for any grammer errors, OOC, or boringness._

_This is one of my favourite pairings~ 6927! And this fanfic is actually edited from an RP with a friend I made on FB~ ^^_

_So yeah, please do review and enjoy~_

_Thanks for the inspiration, Tsubaki Kurotsuki~ _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Game of 27<span>**

"So... where exactly are we going?" The brunette asked nervously.

The other boy beside him simply grinned at him with a mismatched pair of eyes. One was ocean blue, and the other, was crimson red with a number 6.

With a sigh in defeat, the brunette gave up asking and resorted to following silently. The taller boy continued watching the smaller boy fidget nervously. A twinge of amusement danced in his eyes. With a slight chuckle, the older boy asked, "Are you that curious, Vongolae decimo?"

The younger boy looked away, replying in a soft voice, "Mukuro-san, I told you I didn't like to be called that..."

A whimsical laughter escaped from the taller boy's mouth. "Alright then. Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna turned his head to look at Mukuro and smiled ever so slightly. They continued in silence, passing by streams of people. People turned to stare as they walked along the street. They were an odd pair, the brunette had to admit.

"Ehm... So will you tell me where we're going?" Tsuna asked once again.

Mukuro's lips curled up in a smile. "You'll see. We're almost there." He replied in his soothing melodic voice. Just as he finished, Tsuna was led by Mukuro into a building's elevator.

As the elevator door slid close, silence filled the large box. Tsuna sneaked a glance at the face of the boy beside him, only to see Mukuro staring at him. The brunette's face flushed and he quickly turned away, staring down at his feet.

*Ding*

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a carpeted corridor. The two boys walked out and down the corridor, stopping in front of a white door with a golden plate in the middle. The numbers 690 were engraved onto the plate.

"Is this... where you live?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Mukuro nodded with a smile. In a swift motion, he retrieved his keys from his back pockets and unlocked the door. Tsuna followed him in, taking of their shoes before walking into the main room, and then stopping as soon as he stepped in.

The room was amazingly humongous!

There were 3 doors which led to bedrooms to one side. The other side was where the kitchen and dining area was located. They were separated by an island with a shelf hanging overhead. There was a bowl of fruits on the dining table which was covered with a white and blue table cloth.

Tsuna was currently standing in the extremely spacious living room. The house practically screamed elegance at the boy who felt slightly overwhelmed.

Now why would one person need to live in such a luxurious apartment as this? And it has 3 rooms!

A chuckle escaped Mukuro's lips as he watched Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes take in the apartment, gawking at it. The older boy's gaze lingered on Tsuna's eyes for awhile more before walking over to the refrigerator.

Tsuna finally noticed that Mukuro had moved to open the refrigerator.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, want anything to drink?"

"Ehh? Anything is fine..."

Tsuna noticed Mukuro pull out a bottle of... something. It wasn't something Tsuna had really seen before.

"Why don't you go sit down at the couch first? I'll be right there." Mukuro jerked his head towards the couch beside a window before turning away.

Tsuna shuffled over to the living area. There were two wooden arm-chairs in the same green cushioning beside the longer one. As the boy walked over, he bumped his knee into the corner of the coffee table.

"Oww!" He bent down to examine his knee. There was only a red mark where he thought he would find blood.

With a sigh, Tsuna sat down at the edge of the long couch. He was way too clumsy.

Just then, Mukuro returned with two tall wine glasses. He set them down on the table in front of where Tsuna sat and moved to sit beside Tsuna. The brunette was staring at the sparkling yellowish drink he's never seen before.

A smirk formed on Mukuro's face as he watched the curious boy. "Why don't you try it? It's quite sweet."

Tsuna simply nodded and picked up a glass. He stared into the glass, swirling the glass a little before taking a sip. Mukuro took the other glass and swirled the drink, sipping at it every now and then.

-A few minutes passed-

Tsuna held the half filled glass in his hand, barely able to grip it properly. His head was spinning. He gulped down the other half of wine. "Ughh... Mukuro-san... I feel weird..."

Mukuro's lips were curled up in a grin. "Oya? It's already your third glass you know. I'm not surprised you can't hold your alcohol."

"Ehh?" Tsuna mumbled. His face was flushed from the alcohol.

"Kufufufu. Your face is so red." Mukuro chuckled softly.

Tsuna groaned softly, he felt so sick. Hiccup.

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you okay?" Mukuro asked, genuinely worried.

Tsuna only nodded before falling backwards against the couch's backrest. His eyelids were starting to droop close. The empty glass was taken out of his hand and he heard a light 'clink' sound on the table.

"Kufufufu...Doesn't matter much now."

And Tsuna drifted to sleep against Mukuro's chest. Mukuro held his own glass in one hand, swirling the wine in it.

He smiled slightly. Tsuna's sleeping face was so cute. So peaceful and worry-free.

"Kufufufu..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, chapter 2 is a direct continuation of chapter 1 where I left off. Sorry for the wait! And thanks for the reviews! ^^  
>Hoped you like chapter 1. Chapter 2 is even better cos this is where the excitement begins. So enjoy! And please review!<em>

* * *

><p>-Half an hour later-<p>

Tsuna was woken when he felt a sharp stab in his head. Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, revealing his chocolate brown eyes. The couch was so comfortable he must have fallen asleep.

"Oya? Awake already?" The melodious voice asked, not really expecting an answer. His eyes watched the very drunk Tsuna as the small boy sat up.

It was then Tsuna realised he was sitting in Mukuro's lap. He wanted to jump off, but he realised Mukuro's arm was around his body, hugging him down.

"M...Mukuro-san? Can I get up now?" Tsuna stammered.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi, how do you feel right now?" Mukuro stared at the boy in his lap.

There was a pause of silence.

"Ehhh? I... My body feels weird..." Tsuna frowned. "It's getting warmer... I don't like it..." Tsuna's head was spinning and he felt really uncomfortable.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro pushed the boy down on the couch, leaning over him.

"M...Mukuro-san?" The brown eyes widened in shock.

Mukuro grinned. "What's wrong?"

To be honest, Tsuna wasn't so sure either. All at once, blood rushed to his head as his body finally absorbed all that alcohol. His eyes narrowed slightly and his brain was in high alert. His entire body felt somewhat different but he wasn't really sure how.

"Ne, Mukuro. Why don't we play a game?" Tsuna asked, staring up at the boy above him.

Mukuro was slightly taken aback by the change in Tsuna's tone. His voice was deeper and more matured sounding than it usually was.

"Oya? Sure. What kind of game?" The older boy got off Tsuna and sat at the side of the couch.

"Simple really. We ask each other a question and you can only answer yes. If you answer anything else, you lose. Loser drinks another glass of alcohol and not only that, he has to remove one piece of clothing each time." Tsuna explained.

"Sure. A strip game huh." Mukuro nodded in agreement. "But we both know who's going to win, don't we?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and replied, "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you."

"Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckled in amusement.

"You can start then."

"Hmm... Are you drunk?" Mukuro asked after pausing to think.

"Tsk. Yes... I'm not going to lose to you." Tsuna poked the older boy's cheek. "My turn then. Did you purposely get me drunk?"

Mukuro smiled, completely amused by the drunk boy before him. "Yes."

"Hmph. Mukuro's turn then."

Mukuro noticed Tsuna had dropped the honorific. "Do you want to lose?" Mukuro smirked.

"What makes you think I would?" Hiccup.

"Oya? You didn't answer yes." A grin appeared on Mukuro's face.

There was a slight pause before Tsuna replied. "Meanie..."

"Kufufufu. Looks like you just lost once already" He handed Tsuna another glass of wine.

Tsuna stared at the drink. "Tsk." He muttered before swallowing the drink down. He placed the empty cup back onto the table and turned to stare at Mukuro.

"What about the other condition?" Mukuro's lips curved up in a grin.

"Damn..." The small boy cursed under his breath before pulling off his tie.

"Kufufufu."

"My turn. Mukuro can't wait to strip?" A sly smirk appeared on Tsuna's face.

A sigh escaped Mukuro's lips as he pulled off his tie as well. He poured out more wine into his glass and drank it down effortlessly.

"Do you want to take off your shirt?" Mukuro asked after wiping his mouth.

"Ugh... N...No..." Tsuna pouted and filled his glass once again. With a gulp, he drank down the whole drink and then setting the glass down. Slowly, he moved his fingers to remove the buttons and slid out of his shirt.

"Kufufu."

Tsuna turned to look at Mukuro. "Is Mukuro a flirt?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow before drinking another glass full of wine silently. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

"This is starting to get fun." Mukuro grinned. "Do you want to be boss?"

Tsuna stared at Mukuro and muttered, "You knew the answer to that already. You're horrible..."

Mukuro offered Tsuna another glass with a smirk. The smaller boy obediently drank it down and fidgeted as he unzipped his pants, stopping after doing so.

"Oya? Chickening out?" Mukuro teased.

"As if!" Tsuna kicked off his pants to reveal a pair of boxers. "Mukuro gets drunk easily?"

Mukuro smiled. "Not at all." He took another glass and gulped it down with a grin, as if to prove his point. With a fluid movement, he slid his pants off and turned to look at the almost naked Tsuna. So cute...

With a smile, Mukuro kissed the brunette on the forehead and asked, "Will you ever leave me?"

Tsuna's face heated up. Even he was aware of it himself. "I... I won't..." He mumbled, staring down at his own feet.

His hand fidgeted with the tip of his boxers. He knew he lost but he didn't really want to admit it either. "I don't want to..." He whispered, still looking down.

Mukuro chuckled softly and kissed Tsuna on the cheek. Tsuna's face flushed red.

The older boy looked at the blushing Tsuna with a smile, lifting the brunette's chin towards him. Mukuro leaned in to kiss him on the lips. It was a light peck on the lips but it made Tsuna go weak in the knees all the same.

"Oh my goodness! He's a guy! I shouldn't be doing this!" Tsuna's thoughts raced inside his head. And yet, the brunette did little to resist. Honestly, he did sort of like it. Not that he would ever admit it.

Mukuro kissed him again. This time, it was a deep and passionate kiss. The older boy's lips pressed hard against Tsuna's, his tongue found its way into Tsuna's mouth, tasting every inch of it. The brunette felt his limbs go limp and his brain cloud.

Mukuro pulled back. "Kufufufu. So cute..." He chuckled when he saw Tsuna's panting face. It seemed to turn him on even more.

In a swift motion, Mukuro stood up, lifting Tsuna up in his arms.

"Wah! Wha... What are you doing?"

The taller boy only smiled. He carried Tsuna into one of the rooms, kicking the door close behind him. Walking over to the bed, he gently laid Tsuna down at the edge and started to tease his erection.

"Nghh..."

"Kufufu... You actually like it don't you?" Mukuro teased the boy again. He started to caress the brunette's body, teasing his sensitive spots and kissing certain areas. "Ahhh..." A moan escaped Tsuna's mouth. His eyes widen and he quickly covered his mouth.

The older boy smiled and pulled Tsuna's hands away from his mouth. "You don't have to hold back your voice."

The boy beneath him blushed, glancing sideways.

Mukuro grinned before pulling Tsuna's boxers down, chuckling as Tsuna covered his face in embarrassment.

"Just relax..." Mukuro licked his fingers, wetting them before slipping two fingers into Tsuna.

"Nnnn..." Tsuna flinched.

The fingers slid in deeper, rubbing against a sensitive spot. Tsuna gripped Mukuro tightly, wincing as the other boy slid his fingers in and out.

"Haaa... Nghhh... Mu...kuro...san..."

A smile crept onto Mukuro's face as he thrusted his fingers deeper and quicker.

"I can't..." Tsuna shuddered as he released. "Ahgnn..."

Mukuro looked lovingly at Tsuna, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

"I'm going to put _it_ in."

The brown eyes widen in shock. "It wouldn't fit in there!"

"Kufufufu... Don't worry. It will."

Mukuro poked the tip of his erection against Tsuna, sliding it into him.

"Ahhhhh..."

After that, you could say Tsuna was no longer a virgin~

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the abrupt ending. I didn't know if I should continue so I stopped here. I'll try harder for my next fanfic though, so please forgive me. :) Thanks for reading! Oh, and also, do tell me which KHR pairings you like and I'll try my best to write them! ^^ <em>


End file.
